


Singing

by Multifandomfanfics



Series: singing! [1]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mortinez <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry learns Jo can sing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jo was singing on the fanfic was habits by Tu love

Jo had always been able to sing but was too nervous to sing in front of everyone.Jo only sang when she was absolutely positively 1000% percent sure no one was around.

Today she thought Henry had left but he actually was still there.  
She thought she was alone so she started to sing."You're gone and I gotta stay high...All the time,to keep you off my mind... Ooooh.....Oooh"Jo started singing.

Henry followed the voice he heard and found Jo in the lab singing."I didn't know you could sing"Henry Blurted scaring the hell out of her.Jo jumped when he talked."Jesus...Henry you cant you scare me like that "Jo said quietly." But thanks though I really can't even sing"Jo mumbled.

"Actually you can sing Jo.." Henry said softly. "You...Y-You really think so?" Jo stuttered. "Yes" Henry replied."Aww thanks Henry you made my day!"Jo said confidentially. "No problem,Detective" Henry said smiling gently.

Jo's confidence had been shaken after a few rough cases but Henry gave her some of it back when he told her she could sing."Maybe the people who told me I'm a horrible singer are jealous of me.

Her mind wondered to if she could even sing but she replaced them with positive thoughts so she wouldn't feel unworthy


End file.
